disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pluto
Pluto (also known as Pluto the Pup) is a popular character made famous in a series of Disney short animations. Pluto has most frequently appeared as Mickey Mouse's pet dog. He also had an independent starring role in a number of Disney shorts in the 1940s and 1950s. Pluto is unusual for a Disney character in that he is not anthropomorphized beyond showing an unusually broad range of facial expressions; he is actually represented as a normal dog. His birthday is September 5, 1930. Personality Pluto is very sneaky and well trained. Pluto is very protective of Mickey as well. Pluto can also be very playful and wild. Pluto has a habit of chasing small animals such as gophers and chipmunks. Pluto is also a clever character. Pluto is no fool and can smell danger a mile away. Pluto is also feared by villains such as Pete. Pluto also have a unhealthy friendship with Donald Duck. Pluto and Donald can be enemies at times but can also be great friends. Pluto's most famous for being the best friend of Mickey Mouse. Pluto and Mickey both have their ups and downs but in the end they are still best friends. Pluto is one of the few characters in the Mickey and Friends cast that can not speak. Although Pluto has been known for saying yeah, yeah yeah! Pluto can easily be dumbstruct by female dogs such as Fifi. Pluto will risks his life to impress a beautiful dog as well as rescue one. History Pluto first appeared in the 1930 Mickey Mouse cartoon The Chain Gang as a bloodhound on the trail of escaped prisoner Mickey Mouse. The bloodhound character was adapted into Minnie Mouse's dog, Rover. His name was later changed to Pluto and his owner to Mickey Mouse, making him Mickey's best pal. As such, Pluto is considered one of the "Fab Five" Disney animated characters alongside Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Pluto is also considered one of the first Disney characters to break out of the "rubber hose and circle" formula style the studio had relied on; the dog's design gave him the appearance of actually being round instead of flat. In addition, Pluto is one of the first cartoon characters that is actually shown to have thought processes through the use of character animation. His thought processes are showcased in a landmark scene from 1934's Playful Pluto, in which Pluto becomes stuck to a piece of flypaper and attempts to figure out a way to get himself unstuck. Television Mickey Mouse Works Pluto appears as a main character in the animated series Mickey Mouse works and is once again givin his own cartoon series as well as a short subject Pluto Gets the Paper. Disney's House of Mouse Pluto appears once again in the series House of Mouse as the club's official mascot. Pluto also appears in [[Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse|''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed'' in at the House of Mouse]], where he tries to help Donald get into the christmas spirit. In the film ''Mickey's House of Villains'' Pluto only appear in a cartoon short Mickey's Mechanical House, but not in the rest of the film. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pluto reappears as a main character in the computer animated series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Pluto joins in nearly every adventure Mickey and Friends set off on and helps the gang solve many puzzling problems. Quack Pack He also had a cameo appearance in the first episode of Quack Pack. Later Appearances Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pluto may also be spotted in cameo of Who Framed Roger Rabbit from 1988. The Prince and the Pauper Pluto did return in The Prince and the Pauper in 1990 with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, and Pete the Cat, and also The Prince who looks like Mickey and take over his place. Runaway Brain Pluto returned in Runaway Brain in five years later. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Pluto appears in the last segment as Mickey's faithful dog and co worker. Pluto helps Mickey gain enough money to buy Minnie a chain for her watch. When their boss Pete fires them and take their money Pluto tries to find a way to help Mickey gain more money. Mickey and Pluto end up performing at a charity and after the performence Mickey realizes he can maybe trade his harmonica for the chain. The owner states the harmonica is not worth much and when he hears Mickey sad melody on the harmonica he changes his mind. Pluto and Mickey return to Minnie's home and his present was a bone. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Pluto appears in the last segment in the computer animated film sequel. In the short Pluto runs away from Mickey after having a fight with Mickey. Pluto runs into a train and ends up in the North Pole. Pluto meets and befriends Santa's seven reiundeer who name him Murry. Pluto begins to miss Mickey while back in town Mickey is looking for Pluto. Mickey meets Santas Claus and tells him about missing Pluto. Santas returns home and finds Pluto with his reindeer Donar and Blitson. Santa and the reindeer return Pluto home. Mickey and Pluto reunite and celebrate christmas together. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Pluto appears in the animated film along with Mickey and an all star cast of Disney characters. Pluto helps Mickey, Donald and Goofy achieve their dreams in becoming musketeers and win their true loves hearts. Kingdom Hearts series ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pluto was recently revealed to appear in Disney Town. Kingdom Hearts Pluto has a minor role in ''Kingdom Hearts but a notable one. Pluto is found by Donald in the throne room of Disney Castle with a letter from the King who has gone missing (he has actually gone off to fight the Heartless). Pluto later sleeps during the conversation of options between Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Jiminy Cricket. Donald, Goofy and Jiminy are sent to locate the King and the Keyblade Master. Pluto hops into the Gummi Ship at the last moment as it departs. In Traverse Town, the group witness the disappearance of a star and rush off to find Leon. Pluto wanders off into an alley way, discovering an unconscious Sora, who the dog wakes up with a lick and a sudden shove. Sora asks Pluto where they are, but the dog seems to hear something and rushes off. He disappears for the remainder of the game, although it's possible he was reunited with King Mickey - as he appears suddenly at the end-credits scene carrying a letter with the King's seal. Sora, Donald and Goofy chase him over the hills. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Pluto has a brief appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories at the beginning. Sora, Donald and Goofy spot that he is carrying an envelope with the King's seal. Pluto rushes off, the three running after him. However, it appears they lost track of him or gave up due to it being night. However, the pursuit of Pluto leads the trio to a crossroad which eventually leads to Castle Oblivion, and the events of the game. It is possible this Pluto is actually a memory form created by Naminé in order to lure Sora to the castle. ''Kingdom Hearts II Pluto returns in ''Kingdom Hearts II, oddly in The World That Never Was for unknown reasons, although he seems to be tracking Axel. He chases Axel into an alley only to lose him once he enters a Corridor of Darkness, but a hidden Riku opens another for him. Pluto arrives on Destiny Islands just in time to prevent Kairi from going with Axel. Pluto and Kairi escape into Twilight Town where they meet Hayner, Pence and Olette. Axel soon appears and kidnaps Kairi, and Pluto chases after them. Pluto and Kairi end up imprisoned in a cell in the Castle That Never Was. They are rescued by Naminé and escape. They are soon confronted by Saïx, but Riku appears in his disguise as Xehanort's Heartless and chases him off. As Riku is about to leave, Pluto blocks his path and moves Riku in the direction of Kairi. Riku allows Kairi to remove his hood. Pluto disappears until the defeat of Xemnas, leaping into a corridor made by Naminé which leads to Destiny Islands. Despite the fact that Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Pluto passed through the portal to the islands, Pluto was not present when Sora and Riku returned. Pluto is seen in the credits with Huey, Dewey, Louie, Uncle Scrooge, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey when they return to Disney Castle. In Kingdom Hearts II, Pluto apparently takes a liking to Kairi, as he spends most of his time with her, does not hesitate to follow Axel as he escapes with her, and attempts to comfort her when they are locked in the Castle's basement. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Pluto first appeared in Episode 2 when Sora fixes Traverse Town's Bug Block Corruption and the Journal shows everyone in Disney Castle's computer the message "Their torment has been lessened" and a scene is shown, from the first game, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy first meet. The scene shifts to show Pluto in the background running into a Corridor of Darkness. Disney Parks Pluto is a common character in the Disney Parks, the most common after Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy. He is featured in many shows. Fantasmic! In the popular live show Fantasmic Pluto can be seen in the Steamboat Willie in Disney's Hollywood Studios and The Mark Twain Riverboat in Disneyland. Celebrate the Season Pluto appears in the holiday show in Disney's Magic Kingdom park. In the show Pluto joins Mickey and Friends as they celebrate the magic of Christmas. Cinderella's Royal Coronation Pluto appears as a guest member in the live castle show in Tokyo Disneyland. In the show Pluto along with many Disney characters celebrates Cinderella's crowning. Regular episodes of Pluto #''Bone Trouble (1940) #''Pantry Pirate'' (1940) #''Pluto's Playmate (1941) #''Pluto, Junior (1942) #''The Army Mascot'' (1942) #''The Sleepwalker'' (1942) #''T-Bone For Two'' (1942) #''Pluto At the Zoo'' (1942) #''Private Pluto'' (1943) #''Springtime for Pluto'' (1944) #''First Aiders'' (1944) #''Dog Watch'' (1945) #''Canine Casanova'' (1945) #''The Legend of Coyote Rock'' (1945) #''Canine Patrol'' (1945) #''Pluto's Kid Brother'' (1946) #''In Dutch'' (1946) #''The Purloined Pup'' (1946) #''A Feather In his Collar'' (1946) #''Pluto's Housewarming'' (1947) #''Rescue Dog'' (1947) #''Mail Dog'' (1947) #''Pluto's Blue Note'' (1947) #''Bone Bandit'' (1948) #''Pluto's Purchase'' (1948) #''Cat Nap Pluto'' (1948) #''Pluto's Fledgling'' (1948) #''Pueblo Pluto'' (1949) #''Pluto's Surprise Package'' (1949) #''Pluto's Sweater'' (1949) #''Bubble Bee'' (1949) #''Sheep Dog'' (1949) #''Pluto's Heart Throb'' (1950) #''Pluto and the Gopher'' (1950) #''Wonder Dog'' (1950) #''Primitive Pluto'' (1950) #''Puss Café'' (1950) #''Pests of the West'' (1950) #''Food For Feudin''' (1950) #''Camp Dog'' (1950) #''Cold Storage'' (1951) #''Cold Turkey'' (1951) Gallery Pluto-3-web.jpg|Pluto is in his first appearance The Chain Gang plutostar_1600.jpg|Pluto Cartoon Opening MickeyPlutoBacklot.jpg|Pluto with Mickey in the Disney Parks 3440444356_65d32f7920_b.jpg|Pluto's Dog House with a forked hotdog in the Disney Parks mickeym1_4501.jpg|Pluto in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse hqdefault.jpg|Pluto in House of Mouse 4579510305_49b1165424.jpg|Pluto Topiary 4393628942 5054b62ddc.jpg|Pluto Statue threemusketeers_067.jpg|Pluto in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers 2810811424_09b2e541d5.jpg|Pluto with Clarabelle and Goofy in Fantasmic! in Disney Parks twiceuponaxmas_464.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas 3107781944_c643597e91_m.jpg|Pluto in a Disney on Ice show pic2.jpg|Pluto with Butch in Bone Trouble 1479980532_644d57bbcf.jpg|Pluto with Chip 'n' Dale in the Disney Parks 1b_jpg.jpg|Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works 4249568056_e4b4df6f60_m.jpg|Pluto with Goofy in the Disney Parks pluto.jpg|Pluto with Sora in Kingdom Hearts plutojunior2.jpg|Pluto and his son Junior Pluto.png|Pluto sleeping in Kingdom Hearts 3796735901_7e0eebfa19.jpg|Pluto's doghouse in the Disney Parks 4281329433_12e25ddcfd_m.jpg|Pluto in Celebrate the Season in the Disney Parks 3204130937_5649f1291e_m.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade 1717418834_1f6d5a7f34.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade image_0300.jpg|Pluto with Mickey in Mickey Mouse Works pluto.gif|Pluto's Signature 4027425206_e79fd16b3b_b.jpg|Pluto in Disney Cruise Line 4328842611_e9e3686d48_m.jpg|Pluto in Disney's Spectro Magic in the Magic Kingdom threemusketeers_622.jpg|Pluto looks mad in Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers threemusketeers_620.jpg|Pluto looks sad. threemusketeers_726.jpg|Pluto used his tail to stared the boat. Trivia *Pluto was also shown to be the pet of Donald Duck and Goofy on occasions. *Pluto spoke once in his career. Pluto said, Kiss Me. * Like Sora becoming friends with Donald and Goofy, and Riku and King Mickey; Pluto may be the Disney friend to the original character, Kairi, in Kingdom Hearts II, as he keeps her company during her capture in The World That Never Was. * Since Pluto has traveled through the Corridors of Darkness in Kingdom Hearts II, it can be questioned if it had any effect on Pluto's heart. External links * Disney Archives - Pluto Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Fathers Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Pets